Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speech recognition, and more particularly to a method and apparatus of using speech recognition to improve the efficiency of an inventory task.
2. Description of Related Art
Inventory tasks are prevalent in numerous applications, and many inventory systems involve the arduous task of filling out paper forms in duplicate. For example, when a homeowner""s household goods are moved, one of the tasks that is commonly performed is to inventory the homeowner""s personal effects. Typically, hired movers inventory the homeowner""s personal effects by affixing an identifier or tracking number thereto. These tracking numbers are then recorded on an inventory sheet that serves as a detailed record of the items to be moved. Associated with each tracking number, the movers also commonly hand-write the name of the item and record a brief description of the condition of the item prior to loading the item onto a moving truck. The description of an item""s condition often comprises a series of codes that are designed to improve the speed at which the movers can prepare their forms. As a result, the completed inventory sheet can be unintelligible to the homeowner, especially when a legend or key to the mover""s codes is inconvenient or unavailable. Notably, the task of inventorying all of the homeowner""s goods can consume several hours. Additionally, the resulting forms can be lengthy, difficult to read and comprehend, and confusing to the homeowner.
A method and apparatus for using speech recognition to improve the efficiency of a basic inventory task is provided. More specifically, the method is preferably implemented by a machine readable storage mechanism having stored thereon a computer program having a plurality of code sections for performing an inventory task in a speech recognition application. A preferred implementation of the method comprises first receiving in a speech enabled inventory application a specified tracking number and storing the specified tracking number in an inventory database.
Second, a spoken item description can be received in the speech enabled inventory application. The spoken item description can be speech-to-text converted into a speech recognized item description. The speech recognized item description can be displayed in the video display unit. Additionally, at least one alternative item a description can be generated based on the speech recognized item description. The at least one alternative item description also can be displayed in the video display unit. An item description can be selected from among the speech recognized and at least one alternative item descriptions in the inventory database and the selected item can be stored in the inventory database.
Third, a spoken item condition can be received in the speech enabled inventory application. The spoken item condition can be speech-to-text converted into a speech recognized item condition. The speech recognized item condition can be displayed in the video display unit. Additionally, at least one alternative item condition can be generated based on the speech recognized item condition. The at least one alternative item condition also can be displayed in the video display unit. Subsequently, an item description can be selected from among the speech recognized and the at least one item conditions in the inventory database and the selected item description can be stored in the inventory database. Notably, each of the first three steps can be repeated until all items have been inventoried. Moreover, the third step can be repeated until all item conditions have been recorded.
In one aspect of the invention, the step of receiving a tracking number can include receiving in the speech enabled inventory application a spoken tracking number; speech-to-text converting the spoken tracking number into a speech recognized tracking number; displaying the speech recognized tracking number in a video display unit; generating at least one alternative tracking number based on the speech recognized tracking number; and, displaying the at least one alternative tracking number in the video display unit; storing a selected tracking number selected from among the speech recognized and at least one alternative tracking numbers in the inventory database. In another aspect of the invention, the step of receiving a tracking number can include scanning a tracking number encoded in a bar code label; and, storing the scanned tracking number in the inventory database.
Notably, the at least one alternative tracking number can be a statistically alternative recognized text to the first audio speech signal. Likewise, the at least one alternative item description can be a statistically alternative recognized text to the spoken item description. Finally, the at least one alternative condition can be a statistically alternative recognized text to the spoken item condition.
An inventory method also can include assigning a tracking number to each movable item in a set of movable items and speaking the tracking number and a corresponding item description and condition to a speech enabled inventory application in a computing device. The speech enabled inventory application can speech-to-text convert the spoken tracking number and corresponding item description and condition. Moreover, the speech enabled inventory application can provide at least one statistically alternate recognized word for each of the spoken tracking number and corresponding item description and condition.
One tracking number, one item description and one item condition can be selected from among the spoken and alternate tracking numbers, the spoken and alternate item descriptions, and the spoken and alternative item conditions. Finally, the speech enabled inventory application can store the selected tracking number, item description and condition in an inventory database. Notably, the assigning step can include automatically generating a next tracking number in a sequence of tracking numbers; and, assigning the automatically generated next tracking number to the movable item.
The method also can include generating a report listing stored tracking numbers and corresponding item descriptions and conditions. Alternatively, the method can include establishing a communications link between the computing device and at least one other computing device; and, electronically transmitting the stored inventory database over the communications link to selected ones of the at least one other computing device. In one aspect of the invention, the computing device can be a handheld computing device. Moreover, where communicatively linked to other computing devices, the computing devices can be handheld computing devices which can communicate across a wireless communications link.